When Eyes Meet
by TaraXx
Summary: Bella keeps thinking of an unfamiliar pair of gorgeous green eyes... later she finds out that they belong to Edward Cullen... What happens next? Will they love, will they fight? Who knows ... This is my first FanFic! hope u enjoy
1. Preface

**When Eyes Meet**

**Preface**

**Bella-**

She saw those eyes again; Those deep green eyes, eyes she didn't really know, but felt like she knew all laong. So beautiful, so breath taking, that they could only belong to an angel. A beautiful face. One which she didn't recognize. These eyes were ... like no eyes she'd ever seen. No face she'd ever known. Did such perfection even exsist? The eyes were staring right back at her; with such heat, such power that it wasn't even possible... was it?? Her mind was working so fast that it forced her awake. but the green eyes were still staring at her. She oppened her eyes and stared at her ceiling through the darkness but they were still there, where there should have been nothing but darkness, with all their glorious perfection. Staring right back at her, with fierce intensity.

Bella Swan lay there on her bed, thinking. Racking her brain for every green eyed person she knew. But came up with none that mached. These eyes were a little too perfect to for anyone that Bella knew. She hopelessly looked at the clock on her bedside table knowing that she was up too early. 5:17

"Perfect" She groaned sarcasticly.

Having no choice, she got up and took a shower, taking longer than usual, since she was running way to early. She stood there in the shower, thinking, trying to find a match. But ofcourse she failed.

**Edward-**

A few blocks up, Edward Cullen was thinking of a gorgeous warm pair of brown -chocolate brown- eyes. Only he knew who these eyes belonged to. He knew the face. He always dreamt of touching the beautiful features... Of holding that perfect, delicate figure,

The eyes of the one person he loved. The one person whom he thought he'd never have.

He lay there in the silence and intensity of his thoughts. Still thinking about her. He would see her today.

With the hope of seeing that angel agin, he got up, finally breaking the silence with a sigh. He would see her. But would she see him?? She never answered his pleading gaze, she never stared back. But he wouldn't let this crush his hopes. He would see her and that would easily get him thorugh the entire day. Yes. It would be the perfect way to pass his time. So hopefoly, he went down the stairs and into the kitchen.


	2. Noticing

**When Eyes Meet**

**Noticing**

**Bella-**

The rest of the day passed like a breeze on a spring day -Until lunch, that is.

Bella sat at the usual table with her usual friends, having her usual meal, but not the usual feeling. She felt as if she would see those eyes any moment. Beside her, Jessica Stanley was animatedly blabbering on about something, but Bella had automaticly tuned her out somehow; She was too caught up to listen. She was scanning the crowded cafeteria, not really hearing, not really seeing. Just gazing at ever face that passed by. Until...

There he was. Sitting a few tables down. With his big family. His brothers -Emmett, tall mascualr and dark haired, and Jasper, also tall, lean but muscular with blond hair- and his sisters -Alice, short and always excited with pixy like features and short spiky black hair, and Rosalie, a supermodel with long wavy blond hair. Yes, supermodel described her quite perfectly.

It was really him. They were really his eyes... And they were staring at her. His eyes probing hers with wonder and facination. She didn't understand! Maybe she was mistaken, Maybe he was staring at someone else. Why on earth would he be staring at her, of all people...?

Bella always thought of Edward Cullen as "way out of my league". She thought of him as the unapproachable type. Not that she really approached boys that much... But still. He was almost unworldly. From another Planet. She'd always liked him. But who hadn't?!

"Bella?!?!" Someone was shaking her, yelling in her ear, Jessica no doubt.

"Uhhhhh....." Bella mumbeled, looking starteled.

"Bella are you even listening to me????" Jess asked annoyed. "Seriously Bells..."

"Sorry Jess! I just drifted off a little bit..." She said looking a little ashamed and embarassed. "Sorry..." She mumbeled agian.

"Anyway..." Jessica said, continuing with her boring speech about whatever it was she was talking about.

Bella had already drifted back into her staring trance. Staring at his face. Surprised to see the green angel eyes staring right back at her.. The bell rang and she snapped out of her trance just enough to realize that her mouth had fell open somewhere in the proccesss of gaping at Edward. She snapped her jaw shut and ran out of cafeteria. Her confused friends staring after her.

What she didn't know was that he was thinking the same exact things: Way out of my league.

a/n sorry ppl about the very short chapters. it's just that well, this is my first ever Fanfic and i really have to come up with ideas and i can't stuff too much into one chapter :( i'm so sorry!! I just hope i get good enought that i can write long long chapters and please everone =)


	3. Dazed

**When Eyes Meet Eyes**

**Dazed**

**Edward-POV**

After staring at her for a solid half hour, and still not satisfied, i heard the bell ring. My gaze followed her out of the cafeteria doors. Oh! The bell had rang ... I looked aroundat my adopted -but loved- brothers and sisters. And suddenly felt embarassed. Had they noticed that I had been staring at Bella all along? They were all standing infront of me. Looking at me with expectant expressions on their faces and raised eyebrows... Yup, They'd noticed... I quickly gathered my stuff and we all made our way through the almost empty cafeteria.

"See You guys!" Said Alice, holding Jasper's hand.

O ya, they had Spanish this period...

"Breathe man!" Said Emmett with a grin on his face, one arm around Rosalie's waist. And he punched me mockingly with his free hand.

"Right." I said. With a forced smile.

Throwing an akward glance towards them, i slowly made my way to Biology... Where I would see her again. The thought made me move faster.

I got through the classroom door, and there she was, sitting in the front desk, with Mike Newton. Urgh....

I gritted my teeth at the scene. Could it be...? Does she ...? Does he...? Well ofcoures he does. There was no doubt that Mike Newton liked Bella Swan. All the boys did. Huh. What's not to adore about her?! I passed their table to sit at my seat, right behind them. Where i would spend the entire lesson staring at Bella. Like an idiot. I sat down.

The Newton kid was all happy and excited, -sure he was... why not?- And he was talking to her. She didn't look like she was paying too much attention. This made me feel slightly better. But then I saw his arm move very slowly, very cautiously, around her delicate frame, and on to her shoulders. I felt my insides burn with Jealousy, ... horror,... and pure fury.

She didn't react to this motion from the idiot, and he took as a welcome, that he had not been rejected. Yup, idiot was deffinately the word for this guy. I just sat there ilstening to their conversation:

Mike: "So anyway, if you want, I could lend you the book, you know.. if.. if you like..."

Bella: "Uhh, Ya Sure Why Not" She sounded like she seriously didn't care.. I wondered if she's noticed his damn arm around her fragile shoulders. I didn't think so. She looked very very preoccupied with something... This made me feel as if i would burn to ashes right here and know out of solid curiousity.

The teacher entered and mike's arm snapped off of Bella's figure. And she just noticed then that it had been there in the first place.

The lesson passed and class was over. I only noticed because i saw Bella slowly get out of her seat and pack her stuff away. All the while, Mike helping, with his arm around her waist. My nostrils flared. He would pay... Somehow, someday. I would personally make him pay. How dare he touch her like that?! I felt like a mad man. But maybe that's what i am... I also packed my stuff. Still watching her. Feeling like a sick stalker. But it couldn't be helped.

She stepped out of the room, and I ofcourse, followed.....


	4. Encounter

**When Eyes Meet**

**Encounter**

**Bella-POV**

Biology was finally over and i started packing slowly. Completely self concious, I knew he was watching me... I just couldn't understand why! I noticed Mike's arm around my waist but i had no time to deal with this. I slowly made my way out of the classroom and into the hall. So absorberd in my thoughts that I didn't see where I was going. I "thought" I was going to gym... where i should be going but ofcourse being the total klutz that i am, I just HAD to hit a brick wall, my notes went flying everywhere... I looked up confused, expecting a wall. But NOOOOO I had to hit Emmett Cullen. Lovely...

"Oops" I mumbled.... "S-ssorry"....

Emmett boomed out laughing. I shrinked back. That guy was BIG and i mean, BIG! I always knew he was a tough guy, but i never got this close.

"No problem little lady!!" He said between laughs.

I had no idea what to say. Akward situations just weren't exactly my best subject. O Joy. Isn't that a surprise.  
I bent down to gather my notes, but someone had already beat be to that, i turned around, looking for the person I was going to thank, I scanned the halways, looked past the lockers on the right, my back, and then suddenly did a double take. WHAT?!

Ok so as far as akward situations go, I've been in every kind you can think of. But this, was just way too much for me.

Edward Cullen was standing on my right, holding my notes and binder, looking like a god, ofcourse, if gods could look really shocked and scowl their older brother that is... He looked as if he was shocked that no emotions could find their way onto his beautiful features. Well ofcourse that was the case. I must look like a total dork right now.

I opened my mouth to say something. But nothing was coming out. Me being me, I just stood there. Gaping at him. And he was gaping at me! O no.. He thinks i'm a freak, I had to make this stop. Now. All I had to do was muster up allll the bits and shards of courage i could to say: Thanks. And then a little bit more for stretching my arms and taking my stuff from him then simply walk away. HA! like it would be that easy. Instead I said "Oops" again. And Emmett started laughing again! O-MY-GOD. I will hide under a rock until I die and this is all forgotten. I was starting to consider running away and leaving my stuff with him, memoirs from the freak who no one ever saw after this day, yup I was really going to do it. Until ...

"Bella..." He said.

..............

"Bella??" This time he said it with a more worried tone. "Bella are you ok? Answer me"

I was ok. I was better than OK. He, Edward Cullen, was speaking to me, Bella Swan. For the firstest time ever. wow. Like I said. Brain Freeze.  
This time I knew I had to say something. Maybe I could take away the weirdo impression. just maybe...

"Thanks" I said so low even I could barely hear.  
I took my books and looked at him. He. Was. Smiling.  
Come on Bells. you can do this, you smile. It's not hard, you've done it millions of times before, just twitch your lip mucels alittle upward..  
HAHA. Pep talk from myself to my self. I was a freak after all.  
But anyway I knew i had to. I forced a smile. His dazzeling smile flashed even brighter. Wait... where'd my breathe go?! He smiled so beautifuly I just had to do something. HA! Like I actually could, or would... leave it to me to leave a freaksome impression.

The so-called encounter had mesmerized me so, that i didn't even realize Mike was still standing beside me. Flashing looks from my face, to Edward's, and back to me again. He was obviously as confused as I was. But thank god for Mike, because this time he saved me.

"Bella we gotto go we'll be late for gym. You too Cullen, don't you have a class to attened?" He shot at Edward, Taking my elbow and getting ready to leave.

"Ofcourse Mike. Thank you for being so conciderate." He flashed a smile at me once more and started walking to his next class with Emmett... who was still laughing.

******************************

All the while in gym i was thinking of him, his smile, and his eyes. He's green, green eyes. The coach didn't really mind. He always let me sit around. He didn't want me to kill anoyone or hurt myself or anything. Mike obviously knew I was thinking and that i wasn't myself. Because he kept flashing these worried glances in my direction. But to keep him off of my back, I smiled at him reasuringly and gave him a thumbs up for his game.

Gym passed also and i headed to the parking lot to get in my truck and just GO. Today had been just too confusing for me. I was making my way to my truck when suddenly, Edward Cullen cought up with me.

"Hello Bella" He had said with a warm smile. I stopped. He stopped and stood beside me. In the middle of the lot. How lovely.

"Hi" I said.

"I'm sorry about earlier today, Emmett just can't contain himself, he's too much of a child to be a senior." He said, shaking his haid, and grinning, we both turned to look at Emmett who was holding hands with Rosalie. He waved back at us and grinned really evil.

"Not a problem" I said. barely audible. "Thanks.. for uh.. gathering my stuff off the floor" I said, forcing a smile at the very end. Just to be nice.

"Not a problem" He said, grinning. I felt my Face go blank. And he was gone.

a/n ok everybody so i tried to make this one longer! and i think you've noticed that my writing changed a little bit from deep and well written to very "Bella" :D that's just because this was a Bella POV. :) plz reveiw. i want to make sure i make it as good as possible!


	5. How

**When Eyes Meet**

**How**

**Edward-POV**

I left her there in the parking lot. Feeling as if I should go back... I wanted to. I couldn't take it any longer. I got into my car. played my favorite CD and turned it up. As I was driving away I thought of her face in the hall. I'd never been so close. I knew how I must've looked to her.... Like I was shocked and my face went all blank. She must think it was her fault. I concentrated on her face in my mind, thinking of her sallow pale skin, so pure looking, here delicate features, those lips, and then, those eyes,... those innocent, brown eyes... I stopped right there. I needed to find a way to get these feelings out. They'd been held in for too long.

So I got home and went upstairs taking the steps two by two, kissing esmee, my loving caring -adopted- mother on my way.

Esmee was a very very kind person, always loving everyone and everything, And we all loved her also. Very dearly. Even though she was so young, She was as perfect as a mother could be. Married to Carlisle Cullen, my father, A fine man. A doctor at the local hospital. Even though he could be in any hospital he pleased, being paid a thousand times more than what he was being paid here, he wanted to stay and work for this hospital. I truely did love my family dearly. I respected my parents and so did my brothers and sisters. And Carlisle and Esmee also respected us quite alot more than we deserved som times. Growing up in this family I had learnt to be a gentleman. Never wanting to fail my beloved family, I kept my grades rather high. I kept them perfect, to be honest. Not to brag though ...

Our home was always warm and welcome. But I had my ways of feeling calm when needed. I quickly got to my room and shut the door before anyone came to ask why I was in such a hury. I took a while to gather myself and look calm. Then i slowly opened the door, looking around in the hallway to make sure there was no one there. I went to sit at my piano stool. Yes... the piano. My way of relaxing when i was stressed. I was also very good at playing. I even had compositions of my own. A few of which i had composed for Esmee. I started playing her favorite. A very deep peice, with a melody in the right hand and lower keys in the left, playing the right hand on the high notes. I knew it would only be a matter of seconds before Esmee came to lounge on the sofa near the piano to listen to her song.

I sat there at the glorious grand piano. How beautiful it was... which reminded me... of Bella... slowly i morphed Esmee's song into something else. Something new. It came on by itself. I just played. My hands moved along the white keys, I smile replacing the expressionless line of my lips. This was my Bella's song.

How I had come to love this girl, I did not know. I just knew it, when i saw her for the very first time, that i loved her. She, however, was not aware of this. And I didn't know how she felt about me, maybe she would never grow to love me, this made my hands shake a bit, ruining the pefect melody I was playing. I quickly composed myself again, hoping Esmee had not noticed my slight falter. I brought the peice to an end and sat there my head bowed, as Esmee clapped for me. She got up from her spot and came to kiss my hair. She whispered the words "I love you" in my ear and she was gone.

I, however, sat there. I started to play Bella's song again. After a while of playing and changing it, I decided that I should tend to my school work. Ofcourse I wouldn't want to disappoint Carlisle and Esmee. They'd never disappointed me...

I stood up and left the room to see what my family was up to. My brothers and sisters had come to love eachother, in ways more than siblings should. But we were not related by blood so no one really minded. I however, was lonely still. I thought of how it would be if I had Bella by my side. How happy I would be. My life, my family, all would be complete. I went up to my room to start my school work. i settled myself behind my desk. As I was beginning, I heard a knock. I answered "Come in"

And then I saw the little monster, Alice. I looked at the ceiling and said " O dear lord please help me", just to make it all over dramatic. I loved my siblings. Though we did not share blood, we shared hearts, a home, love, and parents.

She sat on my bed and stared at me, as if expecting me to say something...Odd, she was the one who had came in to speak to me, and she was Alice, meaning she would never wait for anything. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and an expectant look on my face. She sighed and said:

"Edward, you idiot, I know you love her" I was about to cut her off but she continued " It's about time you found someone Edward, you've been so lonely, and we're all happy, and we all love you, and we ... "

She trailed off. I stood up to go sit by her side on my bed. I put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"My dear little monsterous sister" She stuck her little tongue out at me. I smiled and continued " You worry too much about me Alice. I'll be absolutely fine. My love life doesn't concern you." She looked up at me with the eyes of a five year old who had just been told off for doing something bad. And she pouted. I hugged her and she sighed.

"Edward, I just want to see you happy! We all do" She said.

I didn't know what to say to this so I just sighed and got up to get back to work. She left my room.

I also wanted to be happy...


	6. Invitations

**When Eyes Meet**

**Invitations**

**Bella-POV**

I came home still thinking of my not so wonderful conversation with Edward in the parking lot. Charlie was home early that day. My dad and I never really spend much time together. We're both the social dead-end type. Every once in a while Charlie went doown to La Push to see his freind Billy, Jacob's dad. Jacob is my friend. We were friends for as long as I can remember. Charlie's the cheif police and everyone respects cheif Swan... but I just think of him as good ol' Charlie. My dad. I missed my mom sometimes... She was on a business trip somewhere in Asia... Renee was _always _on a business trip. She doesn't live with me and Charlie though, My parents divorced when I was really small. I always went with Renee on her trips but since I started school, I just couldn't. So I settled in with Charlie.

I spent the whole night thinking of the fact that I had fell so suddenly for Edward Cullen. Now how on earth had this happened?!? I wasn't the type of girl who would drool over boys. And I never -And I mean it when I say NEVER- had crushes. It was all pointless in my veiw. I always thought I would fall inlove. Crushes just seem so immature... But there was NO WAY that I loved Edward Cullen. C'mon Bells. Be rational. You don't even know the guy. I mentaly slapped myself for being so stupid. I brushed my teeth and finally went to bed. Hoping that I would take a break from all of this stupidity. But instead I dreamt of those green eyes again. Only, this time I knew whose they were. And this just scared me even more. I was not going to let myself dream about Edward. HA HA Bella. HA HA.

I got the next morning feeling pretty craptacular. Because I kept getting the feeling that somthing was missing and this made me wake up thousands of times and i barely got any sleep. Each time I woke up, I checked to see why I felt like something wasn't there. My pillows were there, my sheets were all in place, my ipod was still on my bed side table. Fascinating... I was starting to hillusinate now.

I got dressed in a flash and grabbed something to munch on in my truck as i drove to school. I pulled up in a spot and saw my friends waiting for me at the front of the lot. I walked up to them to say hi. As I was passing I saw Edward and his family standing accross the spot where I had parked. I toom a deep breath and tried really hard not to trip as I made my way towards my freinds. All I needed was to let Edward see how clumsy I really was and the freak impression would last for ever and a day. maybe even forever and a few decades ...

I was just a foot away when Mike flashed this really akward goofy smile and I got all confused and triped. Fabulous. Eric helped me up and Mike made a weird coughing sound followed by an odd expression from tyler. What was going on today?!

"Uhh, What's up?" I asked..... suddenly regretting it, because right then, I saw them holding flyers in their hands. _Prom _flyers. For Saturday next week, and it all fell into place. Prom. Mike and his smile. Prom. Eric's enthusiasm. Prom!! Tyler's akward coughing... OH NO! They were gonna ask me to .. prom .. I suddenly was thinking of a way to clean this mess up. I said

"Oops, I'll be back in a minute!" I looked at my watch and realized that it was 3 minutes to the bell. Perfect. I could fake going to the bathroom, and then the bell would ring and we'd be off to class and hopefully no one would notice that I was missing. Right. Like that would happen. But I was was prepared to take my chances.

I ran off to the building and waited in a bathroom stall. I was sitting on top of the toilet seat and I heard someone coming in. It was Lauren and a few of her friends. Lauren was the blonde cheerleading type who dates all the jocks. You know, the popular girl who makes all the guys worship her, every school's got one... Ya. Anyway she came in and started talking.

"Anyway I wonder who he's going to ask! I mean, I know it's going to be me... But I bet every girl on campus wishes he's going to ask her. But he wont. Edward wants _me._"

At the mention of his name, I perked my ears. Why was I interested?! I don't know but I wanted to know also! Who was the green eyed angel going to ask to prom? Not me anyway. So I shouldn't get my hopes up... But if only......

The bell rang and Lauren and her besties (ewwww) left the bathroom and I left too.

**************************************

I was making my way to class when I saw him. He was standing next to some lockers. Lauren and her group were standing a few lockers down, giggling and whispering stuff like all sluts do. and I was behind Lauren's group, by the bathroom door. I saw a gleam in Edward's shinye green eyes, and a smile flashed accross his face. He started walking towards my direction. Or was it Lauren's direction...? Lauren noticed this gesture and looked in his direction, flashing a really cheesy smile. but Edward passed streight past her and her smile turned into an expression of disbeleif. I smirked at her expression as her gaze followed Edward's face in my direction. Then her eyes found mine and her expression became more shocked and my smirked turned into a pure ring of laughter. Edward stood beside me and put a hand on the wall, trapping me between him and the lockers. I blushed. How glorious of me.

**a/n ok everybody here's the sixth chapter. the next one is being written at the moment, I'll update as soon as possible. And a super special thanks to my bestest friends Yasi!! She helped SO much with this chapter I was totally stuck and she helped me with the whole plot of this chapter! Thanks so much yasi! :-* :-* :X :X =xX **


	7. Invitations part 2

**When Eyes Meet**

**.................**

**Edward-POV**

I trapped her between myself and the lockers. She was blushing. Her skin was a very pretty color.

"Hi there" I said, grinning.

"H-hi" She stuttered. Did I really have such effects on her??

"So, ..." I was about to say something, when _someone _interrupted me. I was ready to slap that person in the face, but when I saw who it was, I refrained from doing such... Instead I considered breaking every bone in that person's body.

"Eheh, Hey Bells. Let's go. Class is about to start"

Mike Newton grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her away from me. All the time her eyes on me. All the time my eyes on her.

*****************************

I was waiting for the perfect time to trap Bella. Being so close to her made me feel right... Complete in a way. I wanted to ask her to prom. I knew every boy in school would have the same intentions. So I had to be the first. Because Bella might say yes to someone other than me. And that would murder me. In more ways than one.

Finally it was lunch and I knew I would have a chance. I waited for her. And waited. And waited. She showed up, finally. 15 minutes late. Why was she late? What had happened? Was everything alright? Was Bella ok? Questions flooded my mind... I waved them away and concentrated on Bella. She walked towards her usual table and sat there. Looking very very glum. Something was deffinately wrong.

I couldn't wait any longer. So I walked up to her table. And stood there. Everyone sat motionless. Even my family a few tables down, looked shocked for words. I smiled at Bella. and said

"Bella, can we talk please?"

"......sure...?" She answered hesitantly.

Mike and the other boys were all looking at us both suspiciously. I smiked and said

"In_ private_" I emphasized on the word "private". I knew they would all be going mad by now. I didn't care. This pleased me.

Bella and I walked towards the more empty corner of the cafeteria. She looked around nervously, biting her lip. Did she do that often? Was that a habbit of hers?? I thought I should finally reak the tention. I said:

"How are you Bella?"

She looked at me like I had said something in another language. After a few seconds she finally spoke

"Good..Thank you.."

"Is something wrong?" I cocked my head to the side, acting very innocent.

Bella looked down, biting her lips, blushing deeper. I wanted to lift her chin with my finger, but I heald back from doing that.

"Come on Bella, you can tell me" I said with an encouraging smile. She sighed and looked away from me and started saying very quickly

"today has been so akward and so annoying every male in the student body has been asking me to prom and I don't want to go and this is just so unfair cuz I hate it and Mike is annoying and so are all the other boys ..." She stopped to take a deep breathe and looked at me feeling embarassed.

"Oops" She mumbled. So this "oops" was also a habbit,.... I smiled and said,

"it's alright Bella. Maybe we could skip lunch. If you like, we'll go have a walk, away from everyone else, would that make you feel better?" She thought it over for a while and finally smiled and said:

"Yes. I would like that very much. Thank you Edward" When she said my name, I .. I, simply lost it.

So we went for a walk, talking and talking, about interests and hobbies.

The bell rang and we walked to class. Biology. Where I knew Mike would be waiting for Bella. We enterred the room to find Mike sitting on the edge of his seat, looking -no, _staring-_ at the door, when he saw Bella, he relaxed in his seat, when he saw me by her side he tensed up more than before. This made me feel a hidden pleasure. Haaha! Newton was jealous... But ofcourse he was. Huh! Just to ham things up a bit, I lead Bella o her seat, guiding her way with a hand aorund her shoulders, gesturing to her seat politely. I pulled out her seat for her and gestured at the seat once more. Smiling kindly as she sat. I left to sit at my own seat behind them. I listened to what Newton had to say.

"Eheh, hey Bells... soooo. What's up with Cullen? Huhh... what'd you guys do?" He asked, very poorly covering up his curiosity.

"Ummmmm, we just... uh, talked. A little. About ... _stuff _"

I felt like Mike had been really gotten back at, for his behaviour with Bella the other day. But not quite. So...:

"Bella, would you like to sit with me today?" I asked.

She looked at mike nervously and said: "Sure... " She gathered her stuff and came to sit beside me. She blushed even deeper, never looking up. I had to know more about her. I needed to hear her voice. I just shot a random question.

"So out of all the invites you've gotten, have you made a dicissoin yet?" She tensed. So did Mike. Obviously curious to know.

She turned crimson this time and I heard her mumble . "No........." Hmmm, but why not? Did she like someone else, was she waiting for him to ask? If so, Who?

"Why not?" She didn't answer.

"I don't know...." She mumbled in a small voice. I realized that I was making her uncomfortable, so I dropped the subject.

It turned out the teacher hadn't been able to make it that day due to illness and there were no substitutes available. So I spent the day talking to Bella, I was, for once, flawlessly happy.


End file.
